Count on me
by HyperHannah483
Summary: Based on the Movie X-men First Class. Charles gives Raven an early brithday present! cute brother/sister fic


I own nothing but the idea.

Raven's POV

Charles had been acting weird all day. He was sneaking around the mansion, trying his best to hide something but before I could even get close to his bed room he would know because of his powers that I was looking for him and shove me away. So here I was sulking in the library all alone. "Raven come along , were going out." Charles appeared in the door way. "I don't want to go out, you only flirt with girls and hang out with your "Oxford" friends and I'm stuck sitting at the bar, forget it!" I sighed picking up my book again. "Awh please honey! It will be a blast! And I don't ignore you, just come out with me tonight please..." Charles begged crouching down to my eye level, his crystal orb's giving me puppy eyes. "uhh! You know I can't resist your puppy eyes...fine let me get ready!" I exclaimed pushing him playfully, making him fall onto his butt on the floor. "Smashing! All right you have twenty minutes, now hurry. He smiled jumping up off the floor and dusting himself off, a little habit of his. "hey that's a new shirt and tie, when did you get them?" I looked at him, he seemed taken back about the question. Now looking at him properly all his outfit was new, and he had his hair neatly combed back and has his best and most expensive shoes on. "The other day...yeah uhh...the other day..ha ha." He blurted nervously, now I definitely knew that he was planning something. "oh" I smiled walking out of the library.

About half an hour later and much whining from Charles, I emerged from my room. "Finally!" Charles cried out dramatically. I stuck my tongue out at him. He was standing at the back of the car, the booth was open. He smiled back at me, god I love his smile. "what's in the booth?" I asked making my way over to it. "uhh...nothing , nothing at all my don't you look simply gorgeous!" he laughed sheepishly and changed the subject . "you don't look so bad your self." He closed the booth and opened the passengers door for me. "such a gentleman." A hint of sarcasm in my voice. He winked back at me. We didn't drive far, we only went to a local bar but I love that, nothing to fancy and it was local. We pulled up in the car park. I climbed out of the car and made my way to the bar but I stopped when I saw that Charles was not following me "hey you coming or not?" I called to him. " I will im just tying my shoe..." he called from the drivers side. "okay do hurry." I walked on into the bar. I them waited until Charles entered the bar. A waiter came up to us. " reservations for a Charles Xavier." Charles asked "ah yes right this way." The waiter walked on. We had a lovely dinner and I was very surprised at how much he went out of his way for this.

We had a few laughs and drinks then he stood up "I will be back in a minute." He winked and I presumed that he meant the bathroom. I watched him walk through a set of double doors . There was a small stage in the bar and a local band way playing. I sat there and watched them playing. There was a small dance floor and two couples were slow dancing. I sighed thinking of Charles. But my thought were soon interrupted when a very familiar person walked onto the stage. "CHARLES!" I yelled. He smiled at me, he had a guitar in his hand. "he can't play guitar!" I thought he must have heard me because he shot me a glare . He sat on a stool from the bar and talked into the microphone. "Ello everyone!" he said in his cute British accent. "I'm not very good at playing guitar or singing or writing songs but I'm going to give it a go, this song is for a young woman that means the world to me and it is part of her birthday present...her quiet early birthday present... anyway this ones for you Raven!" He announced and started strumming .

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

Find out what we're made of  
>What we are called to help our friends in need"<p>

He had only started singing and I was nearly in tears. I had never heard him sing or play guitar before hell! I didn't even know that he had a guitar.

"_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh"_

I felt my heart swell when he looked up and right at me. My best friend in the whole world.

"_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Everyday I will remind you<em>

Find out what we're made of  
>What we are called to help our friends in need"<p>

I thought of all the nights that he held me when I had a nightmare, he never turned me away or got angry.

FLASHBACK!

"_Charles?" I cried. "uhh...huh? what wrong? Raven did you have a nightmare?" Charles woke up. I nodded. "awh no come here!" he sat up and opened his arms. I ran to him and he wiped away my tears. "hush now just sleep..." he would whisper in my ear then I would fall asleep in his arms and always would wake up in my own bed not able to remember when I fell asleep._

I knew now that it was his powers that put me in my slumber, took away my nightmares.

"_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah_

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye"<p>

I was crying now, his words always so powerful so convincing, he would never need his gifts to persuade anyone that was for sure.

"_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you"

He finished and he thanked the crowd and walked back to our table. I jumped at him. He smiled and hugged me back. "I'm glad that you liked it." He grinned. I cried into his shoulder and thanked him over and over. "loved it! That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me! Charles I love you!" I could feel him laugh and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you to sis. You mean so much to me." He said hugging me closer to him. He was so warm and I breathed in his natural sent. "but my birthday is not for like another week! Why tonight?" I asked pulling away from him slightly looking into his beautiful eyes. "it just felt right, I guess?" he shrugged. "thank you..." I smiled. "Happy early twentieth birthday." He said hugging me again.

Thanks! Uhh I just loved the relationship between Charles and Raven in the movie and I was listening to that song and I was like "hey wouldn't it be so cute if Charles sang that to Raven. And so this was born. Hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
